Expecting The Unexpected
by Prujo
Summary: Prue and Andy are trying to have a baby, when Prue finally gets pregnant they get very unexpected news.
1. Default Chapter

Expecting The Unexpected  
  
Prue and Andy~ Married 6 years and has no kids. They live in the Manor.  
  
Piper and Leo~ Married 5 years. Melinda is 4. They live in Dan's old house.  
  
Phoebe and Cole~ Married 4 years. Have a son, Tucker. He is 4. They live in the house on the other side of the manor.  
  
Expecting The Unexpected Part 1  
  
Prue and Andy Trudeau walked into the Manor holding hands. They had just gotten back from a BBQ from Piper and Leo's house. "That was fun wasn't it?" Prue asked. "The kids are so cute."  
  
Andy bent down a kissed Prue lightly on the lips, "Lets make a baby." He said wrapping his arms around her waist.  
  
Prue smiled as she put her arms around Andy's neck. She kissed him softly, "Right now?"  
  
Andy grinned, "Right now." He said picking her up and started to carry her up the stairs. He laid her on the bed and kissed her passionately. He looked down at her smiling face, "You are so beautiful." He kissed her again, "I'm so lucky to have you."  
  
Prue laughed, "You better be saying that about me when I'm nine months pregnant."  
  
Andy ran a hand through her hair, "You'll always be beautiful."  
  
"I love you." Prue said as she put her hands on his face and pulled him down into a kiss.  
  
"I love you to." He said after breaking the kiss. He grinned, "Now lets make a baby."  
  
~~*~~  
  
1 month later.  
  
"This is Inspector Trudeau." Andy answered his office phone.  
  
"Andy.Look I need you to come home." Prue said quietly.  
  
"Prue, Honey what's wrong?" Andy asked, immediately concerned.  
  
"I don't want to say over the phone." Prue told him, "Can you just please come home."  
  
"I'll be right there Prue." Andy told her before hanging up.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Prue? Prue? What's wrong?" Andy yelled when he got to the Manor.  
  
Prue walked into living room. "I think you should come look at this." She told him seriously, holding something in her hand.  
  
Andy took the object from her. His face lit up, "You're pregnant?"  
  
Prue's serious looking face broke into a huge smile, "Yeah." She kissed him, "We're going to be parents Andy!"  
  
Andy wrapped his arms around her and kissed her again, "Why did you have to scare me like that?"  
  
Prue smiled, "I wanted to surprise you.Sorry I scared you."  
  
Andy kissed her, "That's okay. The scare was well worth it."  
  
"Lets have dinner at our house and Piper and Phoebe then." Prue suggested.  
  
Andy smiled, "That would be great." He looked at his watch, "I really should get back. What time is dinner?"  
  
"5:30." Prue told him before giving him a kiss. "Love you."  
  
Andy returned the kiss, "Love you to."  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
  
"Andy and I have an announcement to make." Prue told her sister's, their husbands, niece and nephew. She looked at Andy and smiled, "Do you want to tell them?"  
  
Andy smiled, "Prue is pregnant." Andy told them all simply.  
  
Piper's face lit up. "You're pregnant? Wow, congrats." Piper said giving Prue a hug.  
  
Phoebe smiled, "When are you due?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"I don't know yet." Prue said, she grinned, "But I can't wait."  
  
~~*~~  
  
1 month later.  
  
Prue walked into the hospital talking on her phone, "How can you not be coming Andy?"  
  
Andy sighed, "Prue someone robbed the jewelry store. I'm really sorry, but I can't go. I'll make up to you."  
  
Prue smiled, "You better.I got to go now love you."  
  
"Love you to." Andy hung up.  
  
"Mrs. Trudeau the doctor is ready to see you." A nurse told Prue. She led her to a room. "The doctor will be here shortly."  
  
The doctor walked in a minute later. "How are you today Mrs. Trudeau?"  
  
"I had lots of morning sickness today, otherwise I'm fine." Prue told him.  
  
"Today I'm going to give you an ultra sound and you'll have your baby's first picture." The doctor explained. He looked a the screen of Prue's baby, "Oh My word." He said aloud.  
  
Prue sat up alarmed, "What is it? What is wrong?" She asked.  
  
"Well Mrs. Trudeau I have been a doctor for twenty years and I have Inever/I seen this before.." The doctor admitted.  
  
"What is it?" Prue asked, getting frustrated.  
  
"Well." The doctor told her.  
  
Prue's world went black.  
  
~~*~~ 


	2. Chapter 2

Expecting The Unexpected Part 2  
  
"Mrs. Trudeau? Mrs. Trudeau? Wake up." The doctor repeated.  
  
Prue's eyes blinked open. "What happened?" She asked.  
  
"You fainted." The doctor told her.  
  
Prue rubbed her eyes. "Oh.Wait you just told me I was having."  
  
"Yes, I told you you're having quintuplets." He told her.  
  
"But that's like 4 isn't it?" Prue asked.  
  
"5 actually." He smiled. "You are the first woman in this hospital to have quintuplets."  
  
"When you say 5 do you mean 5 separate babies?" Prue asked, still in shock.  
  
  
  
The doctor laughed. "Yes I mean 5 separate babies." He smiled. "I know this must be a very big shock to you but everything will be fine."  
  
Prue nodded, "Yeah.Everything will be fine."  
  
Prue set up her next doctor's appointment and was now on her way home. She started to think of ways to tell Andy one baby suddenly turned into 5. She sighed, what where they going to do? One baby would be hard enough to raise, but 5 at one time? How where they going to support them? How mush would diapers cost for 5 children? Was Andy going to be mad? She drove into the manor's driveway, realizing they had to but 5 cribs, 5 highchairs, and 5 car seats. This was defiantly going to hurt money wise.  
  
~~*~~  
  
It was not until two hours later when Andy got home. Prue was finally getting over the shock of having quintuplets. "Prue I'm home!" Andy yelled.  
  
  
  
Prue greeted him with a kiss, "Hi."  
  
"How was your doctor's appointment?" Andy asked, before kissing her back.  
  
"Well I have a pictures of the ultra sound." Prue told him nervously. She handed him a photo.  
  
"Oh My God.Our baby has 3 heads?" Andy said in shock.  
  
Prue smiled, "5 actually and their not just heads their 5 different babies."  
  
Andy's eyes widened, "You're having quintuplets?"  
  
Prue nodded, "Yeah.Please don't be mad."  
  
Andy put his arms around Prue. "Why would I be mad?" He asked. "I'm just a bit shocked one turned into 5."  
  
Prue sighed, "Andy how are we going to pay for everything? Diapers alone will."  
  
"Shh." Andy put a finger over her mouth to make he be quite. "Don't worry about that now.We will figure something out."  
  
"I know." Prue said quietly, "I'm just a little freaked out."  
  
Andy smiled, "Hey at least you will nit have to go through that whole 5 different times.You will get it all done at once."  
  
"I might have to quit my job.We can't afford daycare for 5 kids, and Phoebe couldn't handle all 5."  
  
Andy kissed her forehead, "Like I said before, we will find a way."  
  
~~*~~ 


	3. Chapter 3

Expecting The Unexpected Part 3  
  
Prue kissed Andy, "I love you."  
  
Andy kissed her back, "I love you to."  
  
Prue smiled, "When should we tell Piper and Phoebe? Do you think they'll be surprised?  
  
Andy smiled at his wife, "We can tell them tonight and hell yes."  
  
"Man I'm going to get fat." Prue complained, "Remember how big Piper and Phoebe got? I'm going to be caring four more babies then them.I'll be a blimp."  
  
"Don't worry about that.I'll still love ya...That is unless I find a sexy cop. " Andy teased.  
  
Prue punched him playfully, "Then you'd be screwed paying for child support."  
  
Andy put his arms around Prue's waist, "Speaking of screwed, we won't be able to that for a while now, right?"  
  
Prue kissed his nose, "Right."  
  
~~*~~  
  
It was that night when Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Andy, Cole, Leo, and the children where all gathered in the Manor's living room. Prue and Andy sat on the love seat holding hands, "There is something you guys need to know.About that babies.."  
  
Phoebe looked at her sister and brother-in-law concerned, "Is everything okay?"  
  
"Wait a minute.Did you just say babies.As in more then one?" Cole asked. He was the first one to catch on what Prue had said.  
  
"You're having twins?" Piper asked excitedly.  
  
"No." Andy as he shook his head.  
  
"Triplets?" Leo asked.  
  
"Try again." Prue said shaking her head.  
  
"Quadruplets?" Phoebe asked, getting very surprised.  
  
"No." Prue and Andy said in unison.  
  
"Quintuplets?" Cole asked.  
  
Prue smiled, "Yes. Andy and I are having the first quintuplets born in San Francisco."  
  
"Wow." Piper was the first to speak, "That's a lot of dirty diapers."  
  
"Wait to go Andy!" Cole almost cheered.  
  
"Congrats!" Leo told the couple, he reached into Piper's pursed and took out a bottle. He handed it to Andy, "You are going to need these."  
  
"Extra Strength Tylenol. Thanks. They will come into great use." Andy said with a smile.  
  
Phoebe smirked, "Prue do you have any idea how fat you're going to get?"  
  
  
  
"Tell me that when I sit on you when I'm nine months pregnant." Prue smiled, as Phoebe's smirk faded.  
  
~~*~~  
  
It had been three months since Prue and Andy found out they were having quintuplets. Prue was now five months pregnant, she was already bigger then Piper and Phoebe had been when they where nine months pregnant.  
  
"Morning Prue." Andy greeted her as she walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Morning." Prue said sitting down. "Owe." She winced.  
  
  
  
"Are you okay?" Andy asked.  
  
Prue's face scrunched up in pain, "No.Andy I don't think I am okay." 


	4. Chapter 4

Expecting The Unexpected Part 4  
  
Andy lead Prue into the hospital, he grabbed a wheelchair, "Here honey sit done." He told her softly.  
  
"Andy.It's too early I can't be in labor!" Prue cried. Tears started to run down her face.  
  
"It's going to be okay Prue." Andy tried to reassure her. "Excuse me, nurse? My wife is only 5 months pregnant with our children and she thinks she is experiencing labor pains."  
  
The red haired nurse nodded, "Hey, are you the father of the quints?" She asked.  
  
Andy nodded, "Yes, but my wife really needs to see a doctor."  
  
~~*~~  
  
Prue laid on the hospital bed with her hand on her stomach. She sighed; she couldn't believe how close she was loosing her babies.  
  
Andy walked into the room with a dozen red and white roses in his hand, "Hey honey, how are you feeling?"  
  
"Better." Prue admitted. She looked at the flowers, "Those for me?" She asked.  
  
Andy smiled, "Of course." He set them down on the nightstand beside her. He kissed her forehead softly, "I love you Prue."  
  
"I love you to." Prue said, taking his face in her hands, she led his face closer to hers and she kissed him on the lips. "I was really scared for while there."  
  
Andy nodded, "Me too." He moved Prue over a few inches and climbed into the bed, and laid next to her. He put one arm under her neck and he put his other hand on her stomach.  
  
Prue snuggled closer to him. "When is the doctor getting the last test results?"  
  
"I have them right now." The doctor said as he walked into the room.  
  
"What wrong?" Prue asked, trying to sit up, but Andy laid her back down.  
  
"One of the babies flipped." The doctor explained, "And there is a risk for it happening again.I'm going to have you go on bed rest for the remainder of you pregnancy."  
  
"What?" Prue asked, "That's four months! I have to stay in bed for four months?"  
  
The doctor nodded, "Yes.I'm sorry Mrs. Trudeau, but if you don't your children could die."  
  
"Is there anything I can do to help her?" Andy asked, holding Prue a little tighter.  
  
"Yes. Make sure she has no stress and no surprises." The doctor smiled, "And to stay on her good side give her what ever she wants.I leave you to alone now."  
  
"Dr. Tomas, just one question, can I stay with Prue tonight?" Andy asked.  
  
The doctor sighed, "I normally would not allow it, but it may be better for you wife if you do.So yes you can."  
  
Andy smiled, "Thank you doctor."  
  
"Call me if you need anything." Doctor Tomas said as he left.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Prue!" Phoebe ran into the room and gave her sister a hug, "I got here as soon as I could. Are you okay? And what about the babies?"  
  
Prue sighed, "The babies and I are fine.It' just that I have to go on bed rest until I have them."  
  
Phoebe smirked, "Good luck Andy."  
  
Andy laughed, "Thanks, I'll need it."  
  
"Hey!" Prue pouted, "Andy I'm hungry."  
  
Andy smiled, "What do you want sweetie?"  
  
"Chocolate cake and a Big Mac sounds good." Prue said.  
  
"Okay, Phoebe can you stay here with Prue?" Andy asked getting up.  
  
Phoebe nodded, "Of course."  
  
~~*~~ 


	5. Chapter 5

Expecting The Unexpected Part 5  
  
"Prue? I'm home!" Andy walked into the den, where they moved their bed, "How was your first day of bed rest?" Andy asked, sitting down next to her.  
  
  
  
"I solved Tetris." Prue said.  
  
"What?" Andy asked.  
  
"I solved Tetris.Do you know anybody who has solved Tetris?" Prue asked, "I didn't even know there was an end."  
  
"I can't believe you solved Tetris." Andy said,  
  
"Well believe it I did.All 130 levels." Prue snapped. She sighed, "I'm sorry I just hate sitting all day.Not being able to get up really bites!"  
  
Andy sat next to her in bed, he kissed her on the top of her head gently, "It's okay sweetie.Is there anything I can do for you? Anything I can get you?"  
  
"A foot massage would be great.My feet hurt so bad." Prue complained.  
  
"No problem." Andy said as he started to rub her feet.  
  
Prue grabbed the phone and hit the number '8' on speed dial.  
  
"Who are you calling?" Andy asked.  
  
"Shh." Prue waved her hand to single him to stop talking. "Yeah hi, I would like one large pizza with extra every thing.And a family order of bread sticks." She cover the phone with her hand, "Do you want anything honey?" She asked.  
  
"I'll just share with you." Andy replied, surprised Prue ordered all that food just for her.  
  
Prue made a 'yeah right' face, "And I want a personal pan." She said into the phone. "$22.95? Okay. It will be here in twenty minutes right? Okay. Good. Thanks." Prue hung up the phone. "Pizza will be hear in 20."  
  
"Are you really going to eat all of that food?" Andy asked.  
  
"Well I am feeding for six Andy." Prue snapped.  
  
"Sorry." Andy apologized. "What do you want for dessert?"  
  
"Well how much are wedding cakes?" Prue asked.  
  
"About $300.00." Andy told her.  
  
"Damn." Prue cursed, "I guess I can settle for a sheet cake."  
  
"Anything else?" Andy asked sarcastically.  
  
"Hmmm." Prue paused to ponder for a moment, "Double chocolate chunk cookie doe ice cream would be nice."  
  
"Do we got that in the freezer?" Andy asked, not wanting to have to go to the store just to get ice cream.  
  
"Yep." Prue said, "Andy do you think I'm fat?" She suddenly asked.  
  
"What?" Andy asked looking down at his wife's very pregnant belly.  
  
"I said do you think I'm fat." Prue repeated with annoyance in her voice.  
  
"Of course not honey, why would I think that?" Andy said a bit nervous on what Prue would say next.  
  
"I can't see my feet Andy.All I see is my stomach." Prue complained again.  
  
"Well that would be because you are pregnant." Andy smiled at her and he put his arm around her. "I can't wait until we have our babies."  
  
"We?" Prue asked, "Hello! You are not the one who has to push these suckers out.You lucky bastard." Prue had mumbled that last part, but Andy still heard it.  
  
TBC.? Please send feedback. 


End file.
